Catch Me
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: He hopes that it's one of those Friday's where he can catch up with his partner at the end of a long week and drink a beer or two at his apartment. How wrong is he?
1. Chapter 1

_**Friday December 10th, 2027**_

* * *

><p>It's a Friday when a teenager with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a backpack comes walking into Mission.<p>

She happens to run into Deeks, who grabs her shoulders so she doesn't fall.

He looks at her curiously and her eyes grow big.

"Hi. Are you lost?" The girl shakes her head and her mouth is slightly open.

"No. I'm looking for my mom. I usually walk from school towards Mission but she usually picks me up before I get here. Is your name Deeks?" Deeks takes a step backwards and takes in the girl.

"Yeah why?" The girl looks at him expectantly and when he doesn't say anything, she tells him her name.

"Does the name Madison name anything to you?" Deeks' face becomes thoughtful.

"Nope." The girl's eyes become disappointed and Deeks tries to fix it.

"Why don't you tell me your full name? Maybe I'm just not connecting the name with a face."

"I'm not sure you wanna know my full name." She tells him and Deeks scoffs.

"And why not?" The girl scowls at him and begins to walk away, but then turns around and looks Deeks in the eyes.

"My name is Madison Avery Henrietta Blye-Deeks. You happy?" Before Deeks can respond, Madison's eyes grow wide and she begins to run up towards OPS. She turns around when she reaches the stairs and tells Deeks, "If my mom asks, you never saw me. You've never heard of me. Nothing. Got it?" Deeks faintly nods and Madison runs up the stairs, her backpack hitting her back as she goes. Just as Deeks hears the faint swish as the doors shut, Callen walks into Mission, his face grim.

"Where's Kens Callen?"

"Deeks, I really don't know how to say this." They both don't notice the faint swish of the doors before Callen speaks again.

"Deeks. Kensi died in an explosion this morning." Before Deeks has a chance to say anything, they both hear the faint moan from the teenager at the top of the stairs.

"What?" She says as slowly walks down the stairs, void of her backpack. When it finally hits her that her mother is dead, she sprints and Deeks catches her by the waist before she flies out of Mission.

"Let me go!" She cries as she hits his chest, leaving him cringing as she punches. "Just let me go. No." She moans before her head falls on his shoulder and she goes into shock. Callen motions towards his office, and Deeks sweeps his other arm under Madison, carrying her as she moans into his shoulder and clutches onto his shirt as if it is a lifeline.

When they reach Callen's office, Deeks lays Madison on the couch and she curls up on her side into a ball and closes her eyes. Deeks sits down in the chair next to Callen and looks wearily up at him.

"You know don't you?" Both of them look towards Madison.

"That she's mine? Madison told me today." Callen nods and looks back towards Deeks.

"Kensi told me that if something were to ever happen to her that Madi was to go into your custody."

"When did you find this out Callen?"

* * *

><p><em>*Earlier That Day*<em>

_They're sitting in a safe house on the outskirts of LA. He is in one kitchen chair and she is in another, her arms and part of her face covered in blisters._

_"You know Madi's Deeks' right?" She asks and Callen looks at her._

_"Course Kens. She's got his eyes and his last name. I kinda figured." She sighs and looks him in the eye._

_"If Deeks doesn't take her you have to promise me that you'll take her here. I'm not letting her stay with anyone but Deeks."She says strongly, not wanting her daughter in anyone else's care, no matter how much she trusts them._

_"Yeah because Deeks is so willingly going to agree to take in his fifteen year old daughter who he knows nothing about." Kensi glares at him and Callen meets her glare._

_"Deeks'll do it."_

_"And how are you so sure about that Kens?"_

"_Because Madi's a part of me and a part of him. One of those parts is going to make him curious about her and he'll take her. Plus he wouldn't let her stay with someone else if I specifically said I wanted him to do it."_

"_Kens…" Callen says warningly._

"_Just…trust me on this G. He'll take her. And when they both find out I'm not dead…well then, I'll just go from there."_

* * *

><p>"She told me when she made me Madi's godfather." Callen says as he partially lies.<p>

Deeks looks to Madison and looks back to Callen.

"I don't know how to take care of a teenager Callen." Callen looks Deeks straight in the eye.

"If Kensi didn't think that you could handle this Deeks, she would've told me someone else to take care of Madi, but she told me you Deeks. Do you really wanna make Kensi regret that decision when she's not here to be able to fix it?" Callen says as he gets angry at both Kensi and Deeks.

"No." Deeks says quietly.

"So it's settled. You're taking Madi home with you." Deeks looks towards the teenager now sleeping on the couch, her hair hanging in her face.

"Yeah. I guess I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Friday December 10th, 2027_**

* * *

><p>They pull into the parking lot behind Deeks' apartment, Deeks having been reassured that people have brought over some of Madison's things, and Deeks shuts off the car.<p>

Madi is still sleeping; her face scrunched up as if she smells something horrible.

Deeks walks to the other side of the car and slowly opens the door in case Madison decides to rest her head against the window.

He reaches across her and unbuckles her seat belt. When the seat belt is back to its normal position, Deeks starts to shake Madison lightly, only to make sure that she is not like her mother and hit him as soon as she wakes.

Her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting outside and she focuses on Deeks face.

"We're at my apartment. I would've carried you, but I don't think I could've to the third floor." She nods and slowly swings her feet out of his car and onto the pavement. She stands up, slightly swaying and Deeks wraps an arm around her shoulders to make sure she doesn't fall.

Madison wraps her arm around his waist and tries to walk, but he ends up supporting most of her weight.

Deeks opens the doors and he presses the button near the elevator that will take them to his floor. They enter the elevator and one of Deeks' neighbors, Mrs. Fernsby, enters the elevator before the doors can fully shut and she looks at them questioningly. Deeks turns away from her, not wanting to wake Madison fully, and stares at the numbers in front of him and waits until it turns to a three.

When the doors finally open, Deeks and Madison begin to walk again, at a much slower pace than before, and when they reach his apartment, he unlocks the door and opens it. He walks in and walks Madison over to the couch that sits near his door.

She immediately lies down and Deeks shuts the door to his apartment, locking the doors for the night.

He walks back towards his living room and spots the two large duffel bags that sit in the middle of the room. He picks both of them up, and carries them to his guest room down the hall.

He opens the door, turns on the light, and sets both of them at the end of the bed on the floor. He pulls back the covers on the bed and leaves the light on as he walks out and walks back to the couch.

Madison is fully asleep and snoring quietly when he finds her. He takes off her sneakers, leaving her socks on, not knowing whether or not she sleeps in her socks, and unzips her jacket.

He pulls it off sleeve by sleeve and after he sets the jacket on the back of the couch, he gently picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.

He sets her in bed and covers her up. She turns her head away from the light, and snuggles deeper into the blankets. He walks towards the door and flips the light switch.

Before he leaves and shuts the door mostly behind him, he turns back and looks at her.

Her hair is covering her face because her bangs have slipped out of her ponytail and Deeks immediately thinks about the time that he saved Kensi from the Russians and pushed her hair back.

Her cheeks are flushed and the bags beneath her eyes look as if they are swollen from all her crying. Deeks leaves the door open a crack and walks towards his own room. He leaves his door open a crack as well in case Madison needs him anytime during the night.

He grabs a pair of sweatpants and an old LAPD shirt that he's surprised still fits him. He's been an agent for almost 9 years now, and it hits him then just how old the shirt is.

He puts them on and sits on his bed. His eyes are fixed on the picture of him and Kensi from a mission, maybe a month ago.

He's got his arm around her and she's got her arm around his waist and they're dressed up. They were on security for the night for the then new NCIS OSP Leader, Callen, who was to be at Marine Corps Birthday Ball.

He smiles fondly at the memory, and then frowns as the rest of life's memories catch up with him.

He crawls underneath his blankets and looks at the picture.

"I'm gonna miss you Kens. You left me in a bunch but I'm gonna miss you so much." He lays down on his pillows and falls asleep, the last thing in his mind the picture on his nightstand.

* * *

><p>He wakes up to thumps that come somewhere from inside his apartment. He grabs his gun from underneath his pillow and stands up. He starts to walk out of his room when he hears a blood curdling scream come from Madison's room.<p>

He runs towards her room, his gun still held in front of him, and he bursts into the room.

Madison is sitting on her bed, her eyes shut and her knuckles bloody, screaming.

"No! Don't hurt her. Don't hurt my mom!" She cries out. Deeks immediately puts his gun down and walks up to her.

"Madison. Madi. Madi, wake up." Her eyes burst open and she looks at Deeks.

"Deeks?" She asks, and then she launches into his arms and begins sobbing. He holds her until she falls back asleep and then he lays her back down against her pillow. As he goes to cover her back up, he looks at her knuckles, which are bloody and already beginning to bruise.

He looks at the wall and he sees a dent, the size of her fist. He shakes his head and walks towards the bathroom to grab his first aid kit. He walks back to Madison's room and wraps her knuckles with gauze.

He takes one more look at his sleeping form before he goes back to his room and sighs.

Her hair is a dark brown like Kensi's. 'Like Kensi's _was_,' he thinks.

She has Kensi's nose too, but she has his lips. He wonders if she has his smile or hers and thinks that he won't find this out for a while. Probably not until they both get used to the fact that Kensi is no longer there and that they're just meeting each other for the first time.

He walks back to his room and shuts the door, hoping to sleep soundly for the rest of the night, not looking forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saturday December 11th, 2027**_

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, Deeks walked to Madison's room and found her sleeping. As he was about to leave her room, he heard her call out.<p>

"Mom?" He turned around and Madison sat up in bed, her hair sticking up in random places. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards Deeks, but when she realized that it was Deeks standing there and not Kensi, her face fell.

"Yesterday wasn't a dream was it?" He shook his head and she looked down to her bandaged knuckles.

"What happened?" She asked as she raised her hands.

"You had a nightmare last night. I heard this loud thump and then you started screaming. When I found you, your knuckles were bloody and already beginning to bruise."

"Oh." She looked around the room and looked back to Deeks.

"Can I go back home? I need to get some things." Deeks nodded.

"I'll take you after we have some breakfast. Do you wanna come to the beach with me?" She nodded her head.

"I'll be out in a few. I wanna change my clothes." Deeks nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He grabbed his swim trunks and pulled them on and grabbed one of his old LAPD shirts. He walked out to the kitchen and found Madison sitting on a kitchen chair, her left leg tucked up to her chest. She wore flip flops, shorts, and a loose t-shirt that showed the strings from her bathing suit. Her curly hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and Deeks swore that if he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was Kensi.

"You ready to go Mads?" Madison looked up and nodded. Deeks whistled and his dog Bella, a collie, came running from the living room and started licking Madison's face. Madison petted the top of her head and rested her head on Bella's shoulder.

They walked out of the apartment and Madison walked to Deeks' car while he grabbed his board. He tied it down to the roof and climbed in. He turned towards Madison and saw that she had her ear buds in, her head turned towards the window. Bella's head kept on coming in between theirs and then going back to the backseat.

When they reached the beach, Madison climbed out, leaving her flip flops in the passenger seat. Bella bounded out of the car and followed Madison to a spot near a big rock. Madison sat down against the rock and leaned her head against it, watching the ocean. Deeks left his shirt and shoes in his seat and he walked towards Madison. His board was tucked under his arm and when he stood in front of her, she looked up.

"Bella has some toys in the trunk if you get bored. If you need me, just flag me down and I'll be right here. 'Kay?" She nodded and looked back down to her iPod.

Deeks got in the water and rode the waves for about a half hour before he stopped and looked towards the shoreline. Madison had her hair down now and was throwing the ball for Bella, who would run as fast as she could into the ocean to get it. Bella swam back to Madison and shook the water off her fur which made Madison laugh. Deeks smiled and rode one more wave before paddling back in.

"Hey. How's it going over here?" Bella walked up to Deeks and rubbed her body against his leg, asking to be pet.

"Treat Madi alright Bells?" He looked up at Madison who had a smirk on her face and was looking at Bella.

"Okay." Deeks stuck his board in the sand. "So what do you like for breakfast?"

"Anything that tastes sweet and coffee." Deeks fought the urge to roll his eyes. He might as well have been talking to Kensi.

"Well how about we go back to my place, grab a couple boxes, get dressed, and I'll take you to this diner down the road from my house. Sound good?" Madison nodded and petted Bella as they walked back to the car.

When they got back to Deeks apartment, Madison went into her room and Deeks heard the door shut and lock. He went to his room and changed his clothes quickly.

When he walked out into the hallway and saw that Madison's door was still closed, he went into the hall closet and grabbed a few folded up boxes from when he had moved into his apartment. He carried the boxes to the kitchen and searched for the tape in his drawers. He heard Madison's door open and heard the creak of the couch as she sat on it.

He found the tape and set it on top of the boxes and went and found Madison. She was sitting on the couch and was staring at a ring on her finger.

"What's that?" Deeks asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

Madison looked up and looked back down at the ring. "It's mom's class ring. She gave it to me to wear when I turned 15."

"Madi." She looked up once again. "When's your birthday?"

"January 2nd." Deeks let out a low whistle.

"That says a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom and I. What we had was like a two time thing. And there was a very big time span in between those two things which means. Wow."

"What?" Madison asked. Deeks slowly shook his head.

"That I was right about that last time." Madison's face grew confused.

* * *

><p><em>They were lying in her bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.<em>

_ She turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest._

_ "I don't want you to go tomorrow." He told her. She looked into his eyes and sighed._

_ "You think I want to go?" She asked, her mismatched eyes filled with pain._

_ "No." She put her head back down on his chest. She turned back around and sunk into his chest. He tightened his grip at her waist and then she heard him hum._

_ "What is it?" She asked, her voice starting to become sleepy. _

_ "Something's different about you." He felt her tense up in his arms and he almost let her go. Almost._

_ "No there's not." She said. He could tell she was lying though._

_ "Yes there is." She turned around in his arms._

_ "Well you weren't complaining earlier." She kissed him._

_ "No. No I wasn't." She put her mouth next to his ear._

_ "Guess there's nothing to worry about then is there?" She pulled back and he allowed her mismatched eyes to make him drop the subject._

_ "Nope. Nothing to worry about."_

* * *

><p>"What?" She asked incredulously. Deeks looked at her and took her in. She looked almost exactly like Kensi except for the eyes, those blue eyes were unmistakeably his.<p>

"I knew about you. Your mom went on this undercover assignment for a year, but really, it was her having the last six months of her pregnancy go on and then taking care of you." Deeks face had a plethora of emotions on his face and Madison didn't know which emotion was most dominant. His face cleared of almost all emotions before he looked back up at Madi.

"You ready to go eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving." Madison nodded and they both stood up and walked towards the door, Deeks making a pit stop in the kitchen to grab the boxes. Madison led the way down to his car and she climbed into the passenger seat once again.

He drove to the diner down the road from his house and Madison again leads the way inside. She stops as she enters the diner and lets Deeks picks their table. He picks a table that sits in front of a window and sits down on one side of the table. Madi sits on the other and plays with the ends of her hair while they wait for the waitress to give them their menu's.

Deeks doesn't even open the menu, already knowing what he is getting. Madison scans over the menu and when she finds something she likes, she face lights up. She sets the menu down and looks at Deeks. They both feel the awkwardness in the air, but neither does anything to stop it.

She pulls a pen out of the bag that she carried with her and starts to doodle on the napkin. Deeks notices that she is doing her initials and sees that she alternating between MAD, MABD and MAB. He's about to ask her about it when their waitress comes up and asks them if they are ready to order. Deeks orders three pancakes and a cup of coffee and Madison orders two chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of decaf.

When the waitress leaves, Deeks looks back at Madi, who is back to doodling on her napkin in a beautiful cursive writing.

"Madi." She looks up, her blue eyes coming back into focus after her daydreaming.

"Yeah Deeks?" Deeks takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to word his question, his eyes darting down to her napkin the entire time. She notices this and realizes what his question is going to be.

"It depends." She answers the unasked question. Deeks lets out the breath he was holding and looks at her.

"Why?" She looks down at her napkin and her cup of coffee that is filled with sugar and creamer.

"When I was little, I was always Madison Blye. I don't know if mom spoke to my teachers and told them not to say the second part of my last name or they were just too lazy to. When mom told me about you, I became Madison Deeks. I think part of it was rebellion because mom didn't tell me about you and part of it was me discovering another part of me. Now, it varies. All this week I was Blye-Deeks. Now, it's probably gonna be Blye for a while. Maybe Blye-Deeks because I'm going to be living with you but, I don't know." She looks up at Deeks and sees him smiling.

"What?"

"You have no idea how much you remind me of your mom."

"People say we look alike." She says, her eyes becoming sad.

"Well yeah, but you act like her too. You ordered chocolate chip pancakes which tells me you've got your mom's sweet tooth. You ordered coffee and loaded with sugar. You punched the wall so hard you split open your hand. You're very, very good at hiding your emotions which you shouldn't be considering your only fifteen. You carry yourself highly, which also tells me that there's something that you do that your the only girl in.

"Yeah you look like your mom. I'm not gonna lie, this morning when you were sitting in the chair, I almost thought you were your mom. You and your mom could've been carbon copies of each other minus the blue eyes." It silent and then the waitress brings them their food. They eat in silence for a few minutes when Madison speaks.

"Mom told me I was like you. I love the water. She told me that I had your sense of humor. When I was thirteen I found this lost puppy at the park across the street from us. I begged her to let me keep it and she agreed but we had to put a ad out saying that we found him. No one called and mom named him Monty, which I loved." Deeks head shot up when she told her the name of the dog but Madison didn't notice.

Madison starts playing with her food and looks up at Deeks, her blue eyes sad.

"I still have Monty. He's at home and probably wondering where I am. Can I still keep him or do I have to give him up?" Deeks looks at her and knows that he can't take another thing out of her life. He knows that it'll be impossible to take care of two dogs but he nods anyway.

"No, we'll take Monty home with us today." She gives him a small smile and takes the last bite of her pancakes.

"Thanks Deeks." She tells him. He looks at her and realizes just how much both him and Madison miss Kensi. Her eyes seem tired and sad and she acts like she doesn't want to do anything for a while, which is exactly how Deeks feels himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday December 11****th****, 2027**

* * *

><p>After Deeks pays for their breakfast, they walk back out to his car. They drive the ten minutes to Kensi's house in silence. When Deeks pulls into the driveway, Madison climbs out of the car and walks towards the front door.<p>

Deeks grabs the boxes and tape while Madison unlocks the door. She walks in, but leaves the door open. Deeks follows behind her a moment later and shuts the door. He walks into the kitchen and sets the boxes and tape on the counter. He tapes together one of the boxes and Madison comes in with a few picture frames and clothes, a black Labrador Retriever following behind her.

Madi puts her clothes in first and gently sets the picture frames on top. She walks back out of the kitchen and Deeks looks into the box.

One picture is the same one that Deeks has next to his bed. Another picture is one of Kensi and Madison, sitting on the beach. The last picture is one of Madison and two other girls her age. He assumes that these are her friends.

When she walks back in, she's carrying another picture frame, more clothes, and a leash and dog bowl. She set the leash next to the box, placed her clothes in, then put the dog bowl and picture frame on top. When Deeks looks at this picture, he sees the two girls from the other picture, two guys, and another girl with Madison. They are all wearing the same t-shirts and Deeks can see the ocean behind them.

He waits until Madison comes back with one more armful of clothes before he tapes it shut. He's putting together the next box when Madison yells for him.

"Deeks!" He walks towards where he hears her voice and stops when he reaches the hallway where there are four different doors.

"Second door on the right." She yells to him. He walks into her room and she's sitting on her bed playing with her polka dot comforter. Deeks looks around and sees that her room is painted a bluish green, the same color as her comforter.

"Can I bring my comforter to trade out with yours? It's dark enough in that room without the dark comforter." Deeks nods.

"You don't need to ask if you can bring something with you unless it's furniture Madi. It's your room not mine." She nods and she goes back to grabbing things from her the bookcase built into her wall.

Deeks walks back out of the room and looks into the room across the hall from Madison. He can tell that this is Kensi's bedroom and he looks around for the jewelry box he knows she has. He finds it in between her nightstand and bed and he grabs it.

He picks it up and carries it back out to the kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen, there is a pile of books and Madi's comforter sitting next to the box that isn't quite put together. He finishes taping it and places her things in the box. This box is almost full and Deeks sighs. He only has three more boxes so he hopes that she doesn't need more.

When Madison walks back into the kitchen, she's carrying a backpack that is full and more books.

She places the books in the box and Deeks tapes it shut while she sets her backpack next to the other packed box.

"What's in the backpack?" He asks. Madison looks at him and she blushes.

"Nothing." She tells him.

"Well it can't be nothing if your blushing." Her cheeks become scarlet and she looks at Deeks, glaring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Girl stuff." She murmurs. Deeks blushes when she says this and Madison smiles.

"Told you it was nothing!" She calls out as she walks back towards her bedroom.

Deeks puts together another box and Madison walks back into the kitchen, carrying a pillow, a fleece blanket, and a few DVD's.

She puts the blanket and DVD's in the box and sets her pillow next to her backpack. She goes back to her room and Deeks looks around the kitchen.

The kitchen looks like it isn't used much except for the fridge. There is a piece of paper held up on the fridge, held up by a magnet. He walks over to the fridge and reads the letter.

_'Miss Blye-Deeks,_

_ We are proud to tell you that you have been accepted into UCLA's high school summer enrichment program. You may choose to stay on campus all summer, or have someone bring you everyday. With this letter, is a list of classes you can do over the summer. Please choose your top four choices and send back immediately. We will send a letter notifying which classes you were admitted into and your choice of boarding is approved._

_ -Dean Wright'_

Underneath the paragraph are three words. Photography, writing, music, and medicine. Deeks pulls the paper off the fridge and carefully folds it and slides it in his back pocket.

Madison walks back into the kitchen holding a black dress, heels, a camera, and sneakers. She sets them in the box and walks back towards her room. A few minutes later, Deeks heard her door shut and she came in carrying a laptop bag, colorful pens, a two black cases and three notebooks. She sets the pens, the two black cases, and notebooks in the box. She tapes the box shut and looks at Deeks.

"You know, it's hard to believe that I can fit all my stuff in three boxes and a backpack." She tells him, looking at the pile of things that now holds her whole life.

"Well there are two duffel bags at home." She nods.

"Yeah." She sighed and then grabbed her pillow, the box with her comforter and her backpack. She walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. Deeks unlocked his car and opened the trunk for Madison.

He grabbed the last two boxes and looked around the house. There are still knick knacks and things scattered around the house, but Deeks figures he can save that task for later. Madison walks back into the house and grabs the leash and whistles. Monty runs from the hallway and sits in front of Madison. She hooks the leash onto his collar and pulls him to the car. Deeks turns to look at Madison, shakes his head and shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

He walks to his car where Madison is already in the passenger seat, looking at the place she has called home since she was 10. Monty is sitting in the backseat, his black tail wagging back and forth. He put the two boxes in the back next to Monty and walked back to the driver's side.

They drove back to Deeks' in silence once again. When Deeks parked the car, Madison turned to him.

"Can you help me unpack?" She asked, her blue eyes darting between Monty and Deeks.

"Yeah. If you need more space I'll just run back to your house and grab one of your dressers. Deal?" She nodded.

"Deal." She got out of the car and opened the back door. Monty leaped out of the back seat and started to run but Madison stepped on his leash before he could get too far.

She put the leash around her wrist and reached into the car for her backpack. She swung it onto her back and grabbed one of her boxes and her laptop bag. Deeks placed her pillow on top of the box and she smiled at him.

Deeks grabbed the last two boxes and they walked to his apartment. Madison unlocked the door after Deeks handed her the key and they walked towards her room. Madi flicked on her light and set her backpack and box on her bed. Deeks set his boxes on her bed too and they looked at them.

"Pick a box and we'll go from there." He told her. She picked a box and Deeks pulled off the tape. She opened it and on top sat books. Madison pulled out the books and set them on her nightstand. Underneath the books was her comforter. Deeks took off the boxes while Madison took out her comforter. After all her things were on the floor, Madison pulled off the dark gray comforter that sat on the bed and put on her aquamarine one.

Once her bed was made, Deeks put the boxes back on and Madison looked at them. She picked another box and at the top of this one was clothes. Deeks went to the closet and pulled out all the hangers while she pulled out her clothes.

She put all her shirts on hangers while Deeks did all her pants. When they were sitting on a pile on her bed, Madison reached into the box again. There, she grabbed Monty's dog bowl and the picture of her and her five friends.

She set Monty's bowl on the ground and set the picture on her dresser.

"Who are they?" Deeks asks to break the silence that they have been sitting in. Madison grabs the picture and brings it over to show Deeks. She points to the boy in the back on the left.

"That's Brian. He's a freshman at my school, but he used to ride my bus." She moved to the next boy. "That's Dylan. He started coming to my school when we were in seventh grade. He's one of my best friends." She pointed at the girl that Deeks realized wasn't in the other picture. "That's Elizabeth. She used to go to my school but she moved in with her mom so she moved to a different district. We don't get to see each other a lot, she lives like forty minutes away." She pointed to the girl on her left.

"That's Ainsley, she started coming to my school when I was in eighth grade. Our principal was actually that introduced us." She pointed to the last girl. "And that's Sarah. We've known each other since we were in kindergarten but now we're best friends."

She set the picture back on her dresser and sat back down on her bed.

"We all volunteered at a summer camp last year which was why we were all in the same t-shirts." Madison reaches into the box and pulls out more clothes. They each put her clothes on hangers and when they're finished with this batch, Madison reaches in and grabs the picture of Deeks and Kensi.

Deeks sees the picture in her hand and looks at her. "Wanna hear some stories? I've got tons, that picture's got one too." Deeks can see her interest is peeked because her lip is puckered to the left and her left eyebrow is lifted.

"Sure."

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saturday December 11**__**th**__**, 2027  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well that picture," Deeks says as he points to it. "Holds an interesting story. Callen had just been made OPS manager and the director was making him go to the Marine Corps Birthday Ball." Madison tilted her head.<p>

"Yeah, why did he have to go to that? I thought you guys had to be all secretive." She said as she put air quotes around secretive. Deeks looked at her and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, your mom and I never really got that one. But the director had your mom and I go as security. So since there were all these other agents watching their directors and other important people, Callen had me and your mom do our own thing." Madison watched Deeks face as his eyes traveled back to that night.

"Your mom and I ended up dancing most of the night. But at one point she went to go get a drink, and when she came back, right before she came up to me, someone knocked into her and her drink spilled all over her blue dress.

"I remember that your mom had me guard the car while she changed into a different dress. The dress she changed into is the one she's wearing in the picture." Deeks said as he points at Kensi. They sit in silence as they both stare at the picture.

"Mom really loved you you know." Madison says quietly. "She told me that when she was pregnant with me, she didn't know what to do and she panicked.

"Aunt Hetty had mom live with her at the beginning. Aunt Hetty and Uncle Callen are my godparents." They sit in silence and Deeks wants to speak, but can tell that Madison wants to say more.

"I don't remember Uncle Sam that much. Mom has a picture of him somewhere, but I don't remember where. I always try not to bring him up because mom always used to get so sad when I would talk about him." Deeks looks down at Madison as she wears a confused look on her face and he knows why. Sam had died in a mission gone bad eight years ago. Sam and Kensi had gone undercover and Deeks can remember hearing the shots ring over his earpiece.

He remembers Kensi's frantic talking and yelling at Sam. He knew Kensi still blamed herself for his death years later and couldn't bear to see Emily, Sam's daughter.

"Do you wanna know how I knew that mom still loved you?"

"Sure." Deeks tells her.

"The way she would talk about you. Mom _always_ talked about you once I found out. Sometimes I would ask her to tell me about you but most of the time she just went on and on about you." Madison said. She looked down at her comforter and then back up at Deeks.

"Well lets finish unpacking and stop sitting here like lazy bums huh?" Madison said as she stood up and put her picture in the middle of her dresser that sat next to her bed.

Madison grabs the last two pictures out of the box and sets one on either side of the one of Kensi and Deeks.

They take out the rest of her clothes and hang up them up and set the box aside next to the other one. Deeks grabs the last box off Madison's bed and he opens it.

On top are pens, notebooks, and two black cases. She sets the pens and notebooks next to her books on her nightstand and sets the two black cases in the drawer. Underneath those is her black dress. She hands it to Deeks, who has a hanger in his left hand, who starts to hang it up.

"Why'd you pack the dress? Got a hot date I don't know about?" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Madison looks at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Mom's gonna have a funeral right? I don't own anything else that's black besides that dress." She snaps. She grabs her camera out from underneath her dress and sets it on her dresser next to the picture of her and Kensi. She grabs the heels and sneakers and throws them in her closet haphazardly.

She hastily takes out the DVD's that sit on top of her fleece blanket and throw them onto her bed. Once the fleece blanket is on her bed as well, she throws the empty box next to the other two.

She turns towards Deeks, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. Night Deeks." She says. She lies on her side on her bed until she hears Deeks quietly shut the door. Then, she cries.

* * *

><p>He's one hundred percent positive he's done something wrong when he hears Madison's soft cries through her door. He almost goes back in, but he knows that she'll just send him away if he walks in.<p>

So he walks away from her door and goes to the kitchen. He looks at the clock and sees that it's 3 o'clock and he realizes just how hungry he is. He looks in his cupboards, hoping to find something he knows Madison will like he decides to make homemade Mac and Cheese.

After the Mac and Cheese is sitting on the counter, he walks to Madison's room and knocks quietly on her door. When she doesn't answer, he slowly opens the door and looks in. Madison is laying on her bed, her face stained by the tears that had been running down her face. She is fast asleep and Deeks doesn't bother waking her, knowing that she has not had the best day. He leaves her door open and walks to the kitchen and finds Monty sitting near the stove, right underneath the bowl of Mac and Cheese.

Deeks walks next to Monty and looks down at him.

"You know, I think I know why Kens named you Monty. You beg for food." Monty whined and laid on his front paws in front of Deeks.

"Oh no. Don't even think that that is going to help you here." Monty looked up at Deeks with sad brown eyes and Deeks sighed.

"Oh all right." Deeks reached over and grabbed a plastic spoon off the counter. He grabbed a spoonful of the Mac and Cheese and squatted down to give Monty some.

"Here you go." Monty eagerly took the bite from the spoon and once he swallowed it, he walked from the room. Bella walked in not a moment later and looked up at Deeks.

"Oh not you too. I know you love my Mac and Cheese but Monty already asked for a bite and I gave him some." Bella whined and started rubbing her nose with her front paw. Deeks sighed and grabbed another plastic spoon off the counter. He grabbed another spoonful and leaned down enough so Bella could reach the spoon.

Once she swallowed it, she too trotted from the room. Deeks grabs a big plastic spoon from one of his drawers and sticks it into the Mac and Cheese. He takes two big spoonfuls and puts them on his plate.

After he set his plate onto the table, he put the Mac and Cheese into the now cooling oven.

He's almost done his Mac and Cheese when Madison walks into the room, Monty and Bella trailing not so far behind her. She grabs the oven mitts that sit on the counter next to the stove and takes out the Mac and Cheese. She puts two spoonfuls onto her plate and sits as far away from Deeks as she can.

She sits in silence and once she is done, puts her plate in the sink without a word. She walks out of the kitchen and Deeks hears the TV in the living room turn on. As Deeks turns to the sink, he thinks 'This is gonna be a long week.'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Monday December 20th, 20__2__7_**

* * *

><p>It has been little over a week since Madison has moved in with Deeks. Christmas is in five days and Deeks doesn't know what to do to celebrate with her.<p>

Today is her first day back to school and Deeks drives her. The ride is silent because ever since Deeks has asked why Madison brought her black dress with her, she's been ignoring him.

He still can't believe how he forgot about Kensi's funeral. He had been so caught up in making sure Madison was comfortable that he forgot about why she was there.

When he pulls into the parking lot, he drops her off at the drop-off point and tells her that he will be there to pick her up later. She nods and she turns around and walks into school.

When Deeks arrives at OSP for the first time since Callen told him the news, Callen looks at him, scrutinizing.

"You gonna be okay Deeks?" He nods and sits at his desk which is now back next to Alex's.*

"I'll be fine." They do paperwork all day and when Deeks alarm goes off at 2:15, he packs up his stuff silently and heads to his car.

When he arrives at Madi's school, she is already outside, standing on the curb. She climbs into the passenger seat silently and Deeks pulls away. Deeks can tell something is wrong, but before he can ask, she tells him.

"Everyone treated me different today. My friends just looked at me with this like apologetic look on their faces and my teacher's kept on telling me that they were sorry about my loss." She turns to look at him and her eyes are filled with tears.

"Can I stay home for the rest of the week? Please?" She looks at him with that puppy dog look he knows she got from her mother and he sighs.

"We'll decide tonight okay? You've already missed a week of school and there's only two more days this week." She nods and turns back towards the window. Deeks drives for a few more minutes before changing their route.

When he stops, they are at a beach, which is empty except for some seagulls.

He gets out and stands near the hood of the car, waiting for Madison to climb out. She opens her door and walks towards him. She is barefoot, her flip flops sitting in the passenger seat.

She walks onto the sand and Deeks hears a small sigh escape her lips.

Deeks catches up to her and they walk near the water, which every now and then goes over Madison's feet.

"What did you and your mom usually do for Christmas?" He blurts out. She looks at him and then looks out to the ocean.

"Ever since I was little, mom would take me to Colorado up in the mountains. She'd rent a little cabin and we would stay up there for four days. We didn't get to go last year because you guys had a case but I got over it. She'd rent a SUV and we'd pick a Christmas tree on the way to the cabin. She always had this suitcase full of ornaments and stuff and we'd decorate the tree." Deeks sees a small smile on her face as she relives the memory.

"The first Christmas I can remember is when I'm about three. I'm sitting near the window and looking outside at the snow. For me, that's my first memory of seeing snow. I'm staring outside when all of a sudden the lights to the tree come on. I turn around and mom's standing there next to the tree. She grabs the star from the suitcase and then she hands it to me.

"She set me on her shoulders and I put the star on top. When she set me down, I ran to my room and put on all my outdoor clothes so I could go look at the tree from outside. I ran outside and I looked at the window. The tree gave off this whitish hue around it. I remember mom coming out and she scooped me up and set me on her hip.

"We ended up making two snowmen. One my size, one hers. We watched Christmas movies all day from the time we got there until Christmas day. On Christmas Eve, she sent me to bed early so Santa could come. When I woke up, there were all these present in front of the tree and I sat in between mom's legs while I opened them."

Deeks looked at her and saw her eyes were bright and cheerful.

She was staring wistfully at the water when she said, "Man I wish I had my board right now. The waves look awesome." Deeks stopped in his tracks while Madison kept on going.

"You surf?" Madison stopped and turned around.

"Yeah. I've been surfing since I was nine. Mom and I had been walking on this beach and I had seen one of the surfers' surfing. I thought it was cool and mom got me a board for my birthday that year. I love it. I got another one for Christmas last year." Madison turned towards the water and sat down. The water lapped over her feet, but that was it. Deeks sat down next to her and Madison sighed.

"You know, mom told me about the story about her dad and her ex-fiancée, and I kinda get how that feels now. She died when I was fifteen and it was about two weeks until Christmas."

They stared at the setting sun, which made the sky dark blue, pink, and orange.

"When I was little, she would tell me this story. I kinda get where she got it from now." Deeks looked at her.

"What's it about?"

"'_Once, there was a young girl who was wondering around her village._

_She would wonder everyday and no one would know why. One day, one of the vendors on the street stopped her and asked._

_She answered 'Why I'm looking for my daddy of course. My mommy told me that one day he would find me and would take care of me.'_

_The vendor asked, 'Why do you need your daddy to take care of you?'_

_The young girl looked up to the vendor, her blue eyes shining. 'Because every little girl needs her daddy and mommy said that she missed mine.'_

_The young girl walked away and the vendor didn't see her for a while._

_A few years later, a young woman was walking down the road talking to a man that was much older than her. _

_The vendor, who stopped the little girl that one day so long ago, stopped this woman and man._

_When the young woman looked at her, he knew it was her because of her shining blue eyes._

_He asked her where she had been all this time and she smiled._

_'My father found me later that day. I brought him home with me and he and my mother had a happily ever after. My mother died last year so my father lives with me. Every little girl needs her father.'_

_The young woman and her father walked away, their arms clasped together. The vendor watched as the two walked and a joyful tear fell down his cheek, happy that father and daughter were together at last.'"_

Madison finished her story and looked to Deeks who was looking at her in awe.

"Mom used to tell me that story all the time. I finally got the meaning of it last week at the funeral."

Deeks looked to Madison who was just staring out at the sea.

"I just want my mommy back Deeks. That's all I want for Christmas." And she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Alex is Sam's replacement. If you don't understand what I mean, refer to Chapter 5.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tuesday December 21st, 2027**_

The sun is shining through her window as Madison starts to wake up. She sleepily searches for her alarm clock and when she feels it underneath her hand, she grabs it and brings it towards her face. When she sees that it reads 9:53, she throws her comforter off her and runs into the kitchen.

"Deeks! Deeks we're late!" She doesn't see him in the kitchen so she runs to his room. She throws open the door and sees his bed neatly made. She almost runs to the window to see if she can see Deeks' car in the parking lot, but then she sees a envelope sitting on his bed. She walks over to his bed and sits on it as she grabs the letter.

On the front reads 'Madison' in a very neat chicken scratch writing. She opens the envelope and pulls out the two pieces of paper. She opens the note and starts to read.

_'Madi,_

_ I know you're probably wondering where I am. Well I am at work trying to make sure I can have the next six days off.' _Madison sets the letter down on her lap and grabs the second piece of paper that was in the envelope. She reads it and sees that it's a round trip ticket to the City of Colorado Springs Municipal Airport. She smiles and then picks the letter back up.

_'I know you just looked at the plane ticket and yes we are going to Colorado. We are staying at a friend of mine's cabin in Fountain Valley, which is about 20 minutes from Colorado Springs. We're leaving tomorrow morning as you can also see. Now. I want you to go eat breakfast. After you eat breakfast, start packing your things for the week (and don't forget we're going to a place with snow!), and then pack Monty and Bella's food because they're coming with us. Don't worry about the rest. See you at 4 (I'm gonna stay later than usual so that way your Uncle Callen doesn't get too mad about me taking almost a week off.) There's some leftovers in the fridge in case you want them for lunch (or an early dinner.)_

_ -Deeks'_

She smiles and shakes her head at the letter before she puts it back in the envelope along with the ticket and walks out to the kitchen. Now sitting in the middle of the kitchen, are Monty and Bella, who are both looking at their empty food bowls.

"Did Deeks forget to feed you two this morning?" She asks as she grabs the dog food from the top of the fridge. Monty starts barking and Bella runs to her bowl.

"Apparently he did or else you wouldn't be barking now would you Monty." She says as she scratches behind his ears and pours food into Bella's bowl. She pours food into Monty's bowl and then goes in search of her own breakfast.

She opens the cupboard and is surprised when there is a box of Cocoa Pebbles sitting right in front of her. She pulls it out and sees a sticky note on the front.

_'Figured I probably should get you something you want to eat. Even got you some skim milk._

_ -Deeks'_

She shakes her head once again and sets the cereal on the counter. She grabs a bowl and spoon from the dish drainer and sets them on the table. She opens the fridge, smiles when she sees that there really is skim milk in there, grabs it and sits down to eat. She feels a vibrate and grabs her phone from the front pocket of her pajama pants. Her phone shows her that she has one new text message and she opens it as she eats her cereal slowly as she tries not to spill it all over her.

She watches her phone as it loads and then reads the message which is from a phone number not saved in her contacts.

_'Hope you're not doing too bad without me. Miss you so much xoxo 3' _Madison checks to see if the number that sent her the text message is familiar and when she sees that it isn't, disregards the message as a wrong number. She doesn't delete it though.

The rest of her breakfast goes by uneventful and as soon as she has rinsed out her bowl and set it in the dishwasher, she runs to her room and grabs her now empty purple duffel bag. She sets it on her bed, and sets to packing, her first thing, making a list of everything she needs.

* * *

><p>He sits in the chair across from Callen and leans back in it.<p>

"You know, Madi talks about you a lot." Callen nods.

"I took care of her with the help of Hetty when you guys were on undercover assignments." Deeks nods. They sit in silence until Deeks speaks up.

"I wanna take her to Colorado for Christmas," he starts. "'Cause-"

"Because Kensi took her to a cabin in the mountains every Christmas since she was two. I know Deeks. I am Madi's godfather." Deeks shrugs.

"Forgot about that little tidbit." Callen rolls his eyes.

"How many days Deeks?" Callen says.

"Six. We'd be leaving tomorrow morning and be back the 28th." Callen nods.

"Well go do some work if you're gonna be gone so long." Callen says with a mock angry tone that Deeks can read right through.

Deeks stands up and walks to his desk. As he goes to sit down, his phone vibrates. He reaches into his front pocket and opens the message, expecting to get a text from Madison.

_ 'I hope she's doing okay. Keep strong for her. I miss you both.' _He triple checks to make sure that he doesn't know the number the message is from and when he realizes he really doesn't know this number, he dismisses it and goes back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look I'm alive! Well, I had up to Chapter 10 written, and then my other laptop decided to quit on me. Which is partially why this is <em>so<em> late. That and after I got my new laptop, I hadn't really felt like updating this story. But that has obviously changed!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wednesday December 22nd, 2027**_

* * *

><p>They were on their flight to Colorado. Madison had ran into his room this morning telling him to wake up so they could get going. It reminded him of a child running into their parents' room on Christmas morning so they could open presents.<p>

He had groggily went through the process of getting ready, not really waking up until he had downed a full cup of coffee.

After they had climbed onto the small plane, Madison's excitement lasted for little more than five minutes, and then she fell asleep.

With Madison asleep, it left Deeks by himself with the thoughts that had been running around his head for the past twelve days. The main one? _'How did Kensi hide her from me?'_

It wasn't like he hadn't been to her house in the past fifteen years. He had just went a few weeks before she had died, and there had been no sign that someone else lived in the house with her, let alone her own daughter. There were no pictures around, no signs of a teenager around the house, nothing.

Now when he had went to grab the box from Kensi's room when Madison was packing her things he noticed a lot of pictures in there. Right on her nightstand had been a picture of her and Madison, splitting images of the other, only Madison with blue eyes. The picture looked like it had been taken a few years ago, but with their line of work, you never knew when you had time with family, as Sam had always told him.

Back to the subject, there had been nothing. Even when she had been a little girl there hadn't been any hints that there was a child living there. No random toys. No pair of shoes near the door. No dvd's of kids movies. Nothing. And all the times he had been there, there had never been any noise either.

So that left him with three options. One; Kensi hadn't raised Madison until she was around eight or nine, which Deeks assumed was wrong, who would've taken care of her? Hetty? She hadn't retired until only three years prior. Two; Madison was at friends and family a lot(a.k.a Callen, Hetty or Sam's), which seemed like a great possibility. Three; Madison had been a very neat and very quiet child. Which also seemed like a great possibility. After a few minutes of contemplating, Deeks decided that Madison stayed at friends often and because of that, never had toys or anything out. And that whenever Deeks was over, she was sleeping.

Yep, that was his story for that thought.

Next thought. _'Why did Kensi die in an explosion?'_

Now that one could have many, many, _many _options. One of her alias' could've been made and they blew her up as punishment. Depending on where the explosion was, there could've been a faulty gas line. NCIS could've been trying to fake her death to get people who were going after her off her tail. Wait. At that moment, Madison whimpered and Deeks turned his full attention on her. Her face was scrunched up again as it had been the first night she had slept at Deeks' and he knew she was having a nightmare.

He shook her shoulder and she woke with a jump, wildly looking around the plane. She blinked and focused on Deeks and immediately calmed down.

"I saw mom blow up." She whimpered. Deeks wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Madison cried into his shoulder. By the time she had finished and fallen back asleep, Deeks had already forgotten what he had been thinking about.

* * *

><p>When they were in the rental car and driving to the cabin, Madison looked over at him.<p>

"Are you going to get a tree?" She quietly asked. Deeks nodded.

"Any tree you want. We'll go pick it tonight after we drop off our stuff. Go buy some groceries too." Madison smiled and looked back out the window. Snow was lightly falling and the trees were covered in snow, making them shine from the setting sun.

She tugged on the gray knitted hat that she wore on her head over her curly hair. The hat had once belonged to Kensi, not that Deeks had told Madison that. He had found it in the bottom of the box he had found in Kensi's room. She fiddled with her iPod after tugging on her hat once more and Deeks watched her readjust her lone ear bud.

It was about five minutes later when they pulled into the driveway to the cabin, Monty and Bella barking as they bounded out of the car. Madison ran out after them, her brown hair floating behind her in the breeze. Monty and Bella both pounced on her as she reached them and she fell backwards into the snow, her black jacket a major contrast to the snow.

She laughed and reached up to pet both of them. Monty hopped off of her and ran towards Deeks, who was carrying two of their suitcases, and pounced on him. Deeks, who was walking on a piece of particularly slippery ice, fell backwards with an _omph._ Madison glanced over at him laughing as Bella licked her face. She waited for him to get up and as he didn't, Madison grew worried.

"Deeks?" She called out. When he didn't move, Madison scrambled up, pushing Bella off of her, and ran towards him.

"Deeks? Deeks?!" She scrambled next to him, and when she saw his eyes were closed, started searching for her cell phone. All of a sudden, she was tackled into the snow bank behind her, her father laughing at her the entire time. She reached down to her side, grabbed a handful of snow, and reached up to throw it into Deeks' face. As he rolled away from her, wiping the snow off his face as he did, Madison ran to hide to the other side of the car, running around the cabin as she did.

She never heard the snow crunch behind her, but she felt it when she was picked up by the waist and swung onto Deeks' shoulder. She laughed as he walked her towards the cabin, setting her down on the porch.

"Think you can handle holding the door open and making sure the dogs don't pounce again?" Madison saluted him.

"Sir yes sir!" She exclaimed. Deeks rolled his eyes and shook his head then started back towards the car, picking up the dropped suitcases. He walked back up the stairs to the porch and Madison stood next to the door holding it open a smirk on her face.

Deeks walked in and he heard the door shut as he walked towards the two rooms at the back of the cabin. He set the purple suitcase in Madison's room and his black in his own. We walked out to the front door to get the last suitcase when Madison walked in, Monty and Bella following close behind her.

"Ornaments?" Madison asked with a smile on her face as the suitcase clanked.

"Maybe." Deeks said, giving her a sly smile. Madison's smile grew larger and she set the suitcase next to the couch.

"Can we go get the tree now? Puh-leeeeeaaaaase?" She begged.

"Oh I guess." Madison squealed and ran out to the car, Deeks laughing and petting both Monty and Bella before he walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the driveway, Madison carefully opened her door, being careful of the somewhat large tree. She didn't shut her door because if she did one of the tree's branches would be crushed.<p>

Deeks untied the tree so they could both carry it into the house. They both grabbed onto the tree, Madison at the front and Deeks at the back, and carried it into the cabin and set it into the already set up tree stand. Madison ran out to get some of the groceries while Deeks made sure the tree was sturdy in its stand.

Madison came in holding half of the groceries, bringing them to the kitchen and shrugging off her coat as she did so. She set them on the counter and started putting them away, singing a random Christmas song as she did.

Deeks shook his head and walked out to the car to grab the last of the groceries. When he walked back in, Madison stood a few feet away from the tree, her iPod playing Christmas music softly in the corner, debating where to put her first ornament. Deeks walked into the kitchen and started to put away what was left of the groceries and only stopped when he heard a shatter of glass from the next room.

Madison was on the floor, murmuring to herself as she swept up pieces of the broken ornament into her hand. Deeks could already see the blood dripping on the floor and rushed over to her.

"This was mom's favorite ornament. It was from her dad and I broke it. I need to fix it. I need to fix it." She murmured to herself. Deeks saw a tear drip onto the broken pieces of glass and dumped the glass out of her hand and onto the wooden floor of the cabin. She sobbed and Deeks pulled her away from the pile of broken glass and onto the couch.

"That w-was mom's fa-fav-favorite o-ornament... and I broke it!" She sobbed out. Deeks pulled her into a hug and Madison sobbed into his shoulder, overwhelmed by the guilt and loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all are going to love me:) I have the epilogue written out, part of Christmas, and another part a little before the epilogue written out. I basically have the rest of this story planned out, I just have to add more detail. Yay!:D**


End file.
